pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
A Battle Between Shadow Clones!
A Battle Between Shadow Clones! is episode 17 from Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure. Major Events * Karma 'Dies' this episode. * Roger Romero makes his debut in this episode. Synopsis The episode starts with Karma waking up in her new bed confused for a bit until she turns over seeing Derek sleeping next to her making her blush but remembered last night she asked for him to stay for comfort, Karma shakes him awake making him groan sitting up realizing where he was jumps out of the bed. Karma giggles as she gets out of bed to help him up as they walked downstairs for breakfast after getting dressed, as Ellen was visiting for the day she noticed Karma and introducing herself as Derek's sister as they sat down and ate Erika decides that they should take Karma out of the day explaining that she needs more clothing for her if she was going to start staying them. Ellen decides to go with after doning a deguise they take off. Meanwhile, Gargoyle was looking over his notes while creating something as Golerk came into the room saying Black Rose wants to see him. Gargoyle tides away what he was working on as he walks into Black Rose's room as she says he has one chance to take down the cures and will get a prize for if he takes out Karma along the way. Gargoyle complies replying he has actually made something for just this sort of thing. Back with Derek and Karma, they stopped at the mall, the quartet spliting for different shopping to do deciding to do the clothes shopping last they were hanging out doing the usual mall stuff and even going to see a movie as the two reached for some popcorn making their hands touch as Karma tried to pull back her hand only for Derek to hold her hand after the move they finally move onto the clothing shopping unknown to them Gargoyle was dressed in a store clerk as he takes a vile from his pocket and poured it over a mirror as Karma walked over to the dressing room as she started to get changed she felt herself being grabbed and pulled towards the window hearing Karma scream Derek ran over trying to grab her only to be pulled into the mirror with her. The two wake up to find themselves in an arena as Gargoyle stood above them explaining if they don't die here or kill their oppent they will be stuck here forever. Derek and Karma looked at each other but felt the ground rumble as a wall came between them as their shadows came off the ground and began to turn real and started attacking them as the two dodged, Derek quickly changed to Cure Waterspell as Karma summons a sword along with her other self. Karma was dodging well against until she turned to see Derek having a hard time keeping up with his Shadow. She purposely misses the next attack leaving herself open for another attack as she gets stabbed as Derek turned to see her collapse to the ground as Golerk congratulates him on winning as he disappears as Derek quickly runs up to Karma holding her as Karma asks if he is okay as Derek tells her to stop talking as he tries to stop the bleeding as she proclaimed her love for him before dying as Derek cried over her. In a post-credits scene, undertaker Roger Romero is delivering Karma's body from the morgue to Romero Funeral Home. Having found no identification, he prepares to bury her in an unmarked grave at the cemetery. As he's getting embalming fluids for the preparation process, her left hand starts to move. Trivia * The final shot is a reference to the autopsy scene in Zombi 2, with Karma reanimating in a similar manner to the corpse being autopsied in that scene, complete with the camera focusing on her hand in a similar manner to how the corpse's hand is focused on.